Under different circumstances
by carmi-bear
Summary: Set in season one with a Twist. Sam Swarek is undercover working on a case to get Anton Hill. Andy McNally is a rookie officer sent undercover for a night to give Sam some evidence to help solve the case . they know each other already but how? did Andy McNally steal Sam's heart a while ago? do they have history together? what happens when Sam's back at 15th Division for good?


Under different circumstances

A:N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am

writing.

A:N: 2: with Touch and go and Just keep trying finishing very shortly, I decided to try myself on another story. This story is set in season one, with my own twist, Sam is still undercover trying to get Anton Hill when he met Andy McNally at a bar one night. Sam and Andy know each other because of her father, Tommy McNally. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. please let me know what you think.

chapter one - Andy's apartment- Sunday morning

Sam groaned when he heard an alarm clock go off. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes and looked around, not knowing the apartment he was in at all.

Sam sighed shook his head, and looked over at the person in the bed with him and smiled softly. at the brunette sleeping in the bed.

Andy groaned and slowly got up and sat up on the bed, and rubbed her eyes, and looked over at Sam and grinned at him, Sam just winked over at her and pushed her down on the bed and kissed her softly on the lips, making Andy moan into his mouth.

"_**Flashback" **_

_**Sam sat at the local bar looked around and groaned, he was waiting for someone, a rookie, from 15 division, his home to come and give him some information he needed to help with closing the case on Anton Hill, and the sooner that was done, the sooner he got to go home. **_

_**Andy McNally walked through the bar and looked around. she didn't need a description for Sam Sweark, she already knew who he was. **_

_**Andy smiled when she saw Sam standing at the bar, with two drinks in his hand looking around. Sam smiled when he saw Andy coming towards him. "stick to the cover story", Sam mumbled to himself as Andy made her way over to him.**_

_**Andy took a deep breath and made her way through the crowd, knowing what she had to do next.**_

_**Andy pretended to get pushed and shoved through the crowd and then made it look like she accidently got shoved on to Sam, making **_

_**his drinks spill all over himself.**_

_**"Geez watch out", Sam spat out to Andy in a annoyed tone.**_

_**"Oh I'm sorry I got pushed into you, it won't happen again", Andy said sarcastically to Sam. **_

_**Sam shook his head at Andy and grinned at her and put out his hand to her.**_

_**"Jackson Davidson, people call me J.D for short", Sam said to Andy.**_

_**Andy smiled and shook Sam's hand.**_

_** "Candace Christine Matthews, people call me C.C for sort", Andy grinning at Sam who shook his head at her and ordered two more drinks.**_

_**Sam made nodded his head at a free table to Andy, and nodded back to him and they made their way over to the table.**_

_**they had to make sure it seemed to everyone else at the bar that they didn't know each other at all, that they just met, and that's just what they did.**_

_**Sam decided that he shouldn't get the flies off Andy at a bar, so he moved as close as possible to her, moved some hair out of her ear, and whispered into Andy's ear, making her whole body tingle and her shiver and she looked into Sam's eyes, and nodded her head.**_

_**they made their way outside of bar and Sam knew he had to play this well. **_

_**he took Andy's hand and dragged her to his car, his piece of crap car and pushed Andy against it and attacked her neck with kisses making here moan.**_

_**"you're place or mine", Sam said huskily into Andy's ear.**_

_**Andy grinned at him and pulled Sam to his car.**_

_**End flashback**_

Sam knew this situation was wrong, that he shouldn't be in Andy's bed, with her , at all but he just couldn't help it.

if Sam was honest with himself though, he just didn't care right now.

Sam groaned when he's phone started ringing, and he stopped kissing Andy and rested his head against hers for a moment and let out a breath. Sam kissed Andy on the lips once more before grumbling and going to answer his phone.

Sam sighed on the phone and looked over at Andy, in her bed, giving Sam a look.

Sam hanged up the phone and made his way over to Andy crawled over on top of her again and kissed her one more time.

the heat got pretty heated pretty quickly and Sam groaned at the feelings Andy was giving him.

",I got to go " , Sam said softly to Andy, who sighed and nodded her head, knowing he was right.

Sam got dressed and went to the bed and kissed Andy one more time before leaving her place for good.

"I hope this operation is over soon", Sam mumbled as he made his way out of Andy's apartment complex .

A:N 3: so there it is, the first chapter please tell me what you guys think, and if I should continue this story.


End file.
